All the Host Boys Want for Christmas
by Boyfrom0z
Summary: So once again Tamaki’s been making the Host Club do stupid things and this time it’s writing letters to Santa. 5 letters from the 6 boys plus one extra to Santa telling what they want for Christmas. boy/boy talked about - of course!
1. Hunny

**Summery: **So once again Tamaki's been making the Host Club do stupid things and this time it's writing letters to Santa.

**Note:** I'm leaving out Haruhi because she gets in the way of my slash and we can't have that!

* * *

Dear Santa,

Tama-chan says that if we write you, you'll bring us what we want. I think what I want might be sorta inconvenient to bring, but Tama-chan says to write it anyway. He says, "Whatever it is your heart desires, he will find a way to bring it." I told him that what I want won't go down a chimney every well (I'm not even sure we have a chimney!), but he says you can make it happen.

I really only want two, well three, things for Christmas.

The first thing is a lot of sweets and cakes and yummy surgery things! Yum, yum, yum....

The second thing is not to get a cavity ever again! Bad, bad, bad...

The third thing is the one that I think'll give you trouble. I kinda have it already, but it's what I want so I'm writing down like Tama-chan said. I want

Takashito never ever ever go away, but I don't think you should try to fit him down a chimney because he's the national kendo champion and might not fit.

Anyway, that's what I want for Christmas.

-Hunny


	2. Mori

Dear Santa,

As Mitsukuni is watching me intently, I figure I had best go along with this newest idea of Tamaki's.

The only thing I really want for Christmas is for Mitsukuni to be happy and to get everything he wishes for. I hope that I will be able to protect him in the coming year and that he will spend it in good health and happiness.

That is all I want.

-Mori


	3. Hikaru & Kaoru

**Note:** When Hikaru has the pen, the writing is normal and when Kaoru has the pen the writing is in _italics_.

* * *

Dear Santa,

We're writing this together because we invariably want the same thing. We want to get into trouble and have a good time. We would also like Tamaki-sama to fall on lots of banana peals and be rejected by a least a few girls. It'll be good for him. (_Yeah right, Hikaru, don't tell lies to Santa._ Kaoru, gimme that pen, it's not a lie!)

_Now that __I__ (Kaoru) have the pen again, I would like to point out that there is one thing that I would like that I don't think Hikaru wants and, I hope, vise versa. The only thing I really want for Christmas is Hikaru._

Oh, Kaoru! You know the only thing I really want for Christmas is you!

Erm, so now that we're back, we'd like to revise what we first said (not that we wouldn't like Tamaki-sama to fall on banana peals) and say that the thing we really want, each other, we already have.

Thanks anyway, Santa!

- Hikaru & Kaoru


	4. Kyouya

Dear "Santa," (which had better not be me. If Tamaki makes me dress up like that I swear to god I will kill him this time!)

Apparently, what I need is the patience and self-control not to punch that baka Tamaki in his pretty little face.

I'd thank you not to watch me write this, Tamaki!

Anyway, now that he's not peering over my shoulder anymore (baka!) I might as well say what I really do want. After everything I've just said about that boy, I know no one would believe this, so I might as well write it down. What I would like for Christmas is for Tamaki to open his lilac eyes and see me! He's with me for the better part of almost every day and he's the only person who's ever been able to truly read me and understand me and yet he can't see what, right now, feels like the most crucial part of my being: my love for him. Why did I have to fall for someone like him? Maybe a better thing to wish for would be the power to stop loving him, but I might as well make happy wishes than sad ones.

-Kyouya


	5. Tamaki

Hello Santa!

I would like all of my friends to get their wishes and to be happy and safe and healthy and for the Host Club to have a great year next year and for us all to be friends forever!!!!!!

There's one other little thing I'd like – just for me, you know? I hope no one here's going to see this, I just can't let anyone know, but what I really, really want for Christmas is Kyouya. I know, I know, he's my best friend and, being the Host Club King and all, I should like girls and sure they're nice and everything, but Kyouya's the one I really care about. He's the one I love. Maybe a better thing to ask for would be the courage to be able to tell him how I feel, but I don't want to run him off. If I can't have the way I want him (feeding me pocky), I'm at least going to keep him as a friend.

Merry Christmas to you, your wife, and whoever else is around!

-Tamaki


	6. Reply

Dear boys of the Ouran High School Host Club,

I think you all need to sit down and have a little talk because all of you want essentially the same thing: each other.

--

**Happy whatever holiday you're fond of and a great 2009 to all of you guys! Peace, -lux-light-hell**


End file.
